


Hair Tie

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron) is high on meds, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: What the shopkeeper pulls out, though, makes him pause completely beside Keith's slumped form over the counter.They're rings.Matching rings.Engagementrings.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 138





	Hair Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Another faithful [thread](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh/status/1295960643149979648?s=20)!

Shiro really thought it wouldn't be like this.

Keith is incredibly drunk on medications after surgery and Shiro wants to take him home because he obviously needs rest, but Keith is insisting stubbornly on getting Shiro a coffee because he _needs_ coffee.

Shiro sighs and lets Keith pull him to the closest coffee shop, even when stumbling and having to steady him before bumping into strangers. Keith orders the coffee loudly and Shiro winces when all the other costumers turn to them scandalized. He leaves a generous tip to the barista knowing full well it won't be enough to cover from having to attend Keith in that state. They get put of the coffee shop with a cup each and Shiro sighs in relief when all the eyes on them just stop staring the moment they go out the door. He walks to the car but suddenly Keith pulls him to other shops along the street and even before he asks, Keith says, "A jacket! Let's get you a jacket!"

Shiro frowns and tries to argue, but Keith pouts and pulls at his shirt and Shiro really can't deny him. They end up going to every single store and coming out with at least one bag of clothes for Shiro, which confuses Shiro a lot because he already has lots of clothes?

But Keith doesn't waver and keeps pulling him wobbly to other stores and makes him try on clothes and suddenly they come up to a jewelry shop at the end of the street. Shiro thinks Keith will stop at the sight of it, or when he catches the zeros in the price tags.

But he doesn't. If anything, Keith's eyes glint brighter. 

Shiro tries to stop him, but Keith doesn't listen and pulls him inside. Shiro is careful when they walk in, afraid that even touching the clean crystal counter would make them have to pay enormous tons of money.

Keith doesn't care. He drops his forearms over the counter with a force that shakes the crystal, and both Shiro and the shopkeeper wince. 

"A-are you looking for something in specific, gentlemen?" The lady asks, keeping an eye on Keith.

Shiro is about to tell her a kind 'We're just looking,' when Keith punches his index finger against the crystal.

"I want that."

Shiro frowns, approaching to look simce he can't see what Keith just said he wanted. But the lady is already pulling it out. Maybe a chain, he thinks.

Or a bracelet. He has never seen Keith wearing those, though, especially if they're as expensive as most of the stuff displayed is. 

What the shopkeeper pulls out, though, makes him pause completely beside Keith's slumped form over the counter.

They're rings. 

Matching rings. 

_Engagement_ rings. 

Shiro is breathless, watching Keith being handed the pair and examine them thoroughly, as if he isn't high on meds.

"Keith," he whispers, and Keith looks at him, eyes droopy and incredibly bright.

"Do you like them?" He asks, soft, and Shiro is shocked how easily he takes a step to him, leaning to look at them more closely.

They aren't their sizes, obviously meant for a girl and a boy couple. Even the larger one won't fit Keith's finger. But they are beautiful.

The silvery metal is lined with little pieces of amethyst, shining in the light with every slight move from Keith's unsteady feet. They're a little too _cute_ for them, but Shiro can see Keith using it, having his ring finger decorated with it. Being as cute as it is.

He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, too stunned by the mere idea, and looks up at Keith, who is gazing him with an openness that has him gasping.

"I..." he mutters and looks down at the rings, "I like them, but-"

"But," Keith repeats, squinting at him and then returning them, "I want to see these."

He points another pair, now with sapphires and rose gold, and Shiro's eyes widen at the price.

"Keith," he wheezes, and Keith holds up a palm to the lady, stopping her in her tracks.

"You don't like them either," Keith states, not asks, "Which ones do you like?"

Shiro tries not to blurt out that he likes enough the ones he has kept out stashed in his underwear drawer for months, just waiting dor him to be brave enough to make the question.

"Keith."

"What?"

Keith stares at him long and unwavering, and Shiro is who falters. He can't, not right now.

"Let's find one you like," Keith says turning to the counter, the lady staring at them back and forth.

"You don't have to do this." Shiro takes his hands before he points another pair.

"But." Keith frowns, "You need the perfect ring."

Shiro huffs, amused by how earnest he sounds.

"I don't need the perfect ring."

Keith stares at him, and looks away, suddenly looking ashamed.

No, Shiro concludes when he see his ears red, he's embarrassed.

"I want to give you the perfect ring," he mutters, a little pout on his lips, "For you to marry me."

Shiro tries to contain his gasp, and the shopkeeper is tactful enough to walk away from the scene with a quiet 'excuse me.'

"Keith," Shiro murmurs, reaching for his face and tilting it up from his chin. Keith's eyes are wide in wonder, his cheeks pink with a blush, "You want to marry me?"

Keith's jaw works around some words, but settles for nodding.

"With the perfect ring," he insists.

And Shiro laughs, to keep from blushing, too.

"Okay," he sighs, brushing away a strand of black hair from Keith's face, "How about we talk about it later, yeah? After dinner?"

Keith hesitates. His eyes go for the rings in the display again.

"Are you sure you don't want any of these?" Keith has the audacity to ask, and before Shiro has time to laugh it off, he says, "I don't know if you'd like the ones I bought you."

"Y-you- What?" Shiro stutters, and Keith shrugs.

"I just." He sighs, "What if you don't like them?"

And the thought of Keith thinking of asking to marry him. The thought of Keith searching for engagement rings the same way Shiro did all those months ago. For how long have Keith been thinking of this?

"Keith-" 

"Would you marry me with an ugly ring?" Keith asks. Keith actually doubts. Shiro can't believe it.

"Keith," he pronounces, holding his face with both hands and looking into his eyes, "I'd marry you with anything you'd ask with."

Keith's eyes go impossibly wide.

"Even with a clip?" He asks, because he's still under the meds and he's obviously ridiculous.

"With a hair tie around my finger," Shiro reassures, "I don't care of the ring, Keith. I care about you. I love _you_."

Keith gasps quietly, and his hands go up to hold Shiro's on his cheeks.

"With a hair tie?" He asks, his voice breathy with a laugh.

"With the cheapest, most ugly hair tie you can think of," Shiro chuckles and watches how realization washes over Keith's expression.

Suddenly Keith gets out of his hold and shoves his fingers into his front pocket, pulling out one of his hair ties he keeps around for warm days. Shiro stares at him twisting it to a tinier size and then Keith kneels before him, showing the red hair tie loose with use.

"Takashi Shirogane, would you marry me?" he pronounces proudly, and Shiro has to keeps himself from gasping.

He has to kick and remind himself that Keith is high on meds and this, all of _this_ as much as it's perfect and genuine and Keith would totally do this sober, too, it might not be what Keith had planned.

"I-" he hesitates, having to keep himself from going with the flow, "Keith."

"Shiro," he murmurs, and Shiro sighs, kneeling in front of him and rummaging through their —his— new stuff in the bags, "Shiro?"

Shiro hums in acknowledgement and then pulls out one of the purchase tickets, starting to twist it and turn it.

"What are you doing?" Keith asks, impatient as he is fierce, and Shiro shushes him.

"Here," he says, presenting the little ring of paper he managed to make.

Keith stares at it, his fingers still keeping together the hair-tie ring, and then looks up at him, eyes shining it amazement.

"Shiro..."

"Keith Kogane, would you marry me?" If Keith can be ridiculous, so can Shiro.

" _Yes_ ," Keith gasps, and then shakes his head, glaring at Shiro, "Wait, I asked first."

"I know," Shiro murmurs, turning away for a second when he feels his face burn more than before. Then he looks at Keith, taking him in, and smiles, "I'll marry you."

Keith's happiness floods his expression, but before he jumps on Shiro for a hug, Shiro stops him.

"But," he says, holding his shoulders before he leans over him, "This is just a promise."

Keith frowns, but keeps still, waiting for Shiro to explain.

"Let me ask tomorrow again," he requests, and Keith's eyes go soft, "I want to give you a proper ring."

"I want to, too," Keith says, earnest and beautiful, "Let me ask tomorrow, too."

Shiro smiles and nods, then giving Keith his left hand.

"Put it on?" he asks, gesturing the hair-tie ring, and Keith's grin is as bright as the sun.

He struggles a bit, but Shiro soon has his ring finger decorated with the hair tie, smiling too wide it hurts.

"Put mine on," Keith says, eager, and Shiro is happy to oblige.

They walk out the jewelry shop holding hands, Shiro not a slight embarrassed at how the shopkeeper smiles knowingly at them.

The next day, they both wear the actial rings, the red hair tie and the twisted purchase ticket stashed lovingly as a memento.

Keith did buy the perfect ring for him. But perfection didn't matter to Shiro, as long as they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
